1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cigarette in which a fire extinguisher is installed, and more particularly, to a cigarette consisting of a cigarette portion, a filter portion and a fire extinguishing portion installed therebetween. When a smoker wants to extinguish the light after smoking, the filter portion is directed by the smoker upwards and then the fire extinguishing portion is pressed by applying to the cigarette a force with the smoker's fingers. In such a case the surface, i.e., the outer periphery portion of the cigarette will be broken and then the water stored in the cigarette will spill over the outer surface of the combustible wrapper layer of the cigarette portion onto the lower portion so that the light of the cigarette can be timely put out by wetting the end portion of the lit cigarette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To date, cigarettes which have consisted merely of the cigarette portion and the filter portion have been sold on the market. Also, cigarettes similar to those described above have been on the market. As shown in FIG. 4, such cigarettes include a tube (33) having an injection mouth (34) positioned in a fire extinguishing portion (32) positioned between a cigarette portion (30) and the filter portion (31). The cigarette is wound with a combustible wrapper (35).
However, with such conventional cigarettes, when a smoker wants to extinguish a cigarette he directs the filter portion (31) upwards and presses the fire extinguishing portion (32) with his fingers, and then water which is stored in the tube (33) can wet the inner part of the cigarette portion (30) through the injection mouth (34) while the tube (33) is pressed. Since water can be released only at the portion in which the injection mouth (34) is positioned, the smoker cannot put out the light of the cigarette if he stops smoking before that portion has been reached. Also, when the injection mouth (34) is made rather long, not only is the smoker unable to continue smoking because the stored water is released due to his unconscious burning of the injection mouth (34), but the smoker can also suffer damage due to the inhaling of injurious gas which results from the burning of the injection mouth (34) made of synthetic resin and wood.
Accordingly, it has been a problem with prior art cigarettes that the smoker was not able to timely extinguish the cigarette at any desired point regardless of the length of the cigarette.